He Hits Her
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: This is about Gwen's oldest daughter Penny whose boyfriend abuses her for two years. Now her friend Troy and her brother Adrian are detremined to stop the abuse once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; This is about Kevin and Gwen's eldest daughter... read and you'll see.**

* * *

><p>Troy's POV;<p>

Nothing else was in my mind besides hilarity or whatever it is you want to call it. I'm not big with words so… yeah. AVF was on the TV in front of me and in my opinion, there was no better show out there… besides, of course, old reruns of 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?'. Nothing better than stupid guys getting whacked in the groin because they stood too close to a piñata. For about 30 minutes, my mind was focused solely on that show… that is, until the door to the Tennyson's living room opened.

In the doorway stood 13 year old Penelope Isabella Levin. For a moment there, my heart skipped a beat, but that's what it always does when a girl I like steps in the room. Not that I like her! Now way in Hell! But why wouldn't someone like her? Her strawberry hair fell to the middle of her back when she let it down from her ponytail, which she rarely does. When she smiles, there's nothing else that's real to me, except her. And her eyes… it's like you're swimming in coffee, you don't even need to drink it to wake up, all you gotta to do is look into her eyes.

But something was wrong, I could tell. It was the middle of winter and she was wearing sun glasses, which she also never does. The black leather jacket and the blue jeans were nothing new of course, but the way she clutched it tightly around her body as she crossed the room to sit on the couch with me didn't exactly inspire a good feeling. When she sat next to me, she didn't even looked at me. The way she was sitting worried me too. It was as like she thought if she sat back into the couch, she would get hurt.

"Uhm, Penny?" I said, cautiously. She turned her head towards me, her jaw trembling as she did so. Anger boiled in my veins, but I had to control it for now. For now. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes I'm f-f-fine," she stuttered, her voice threatening tears. I scooted closer to her and gently took her hand in my mine.

"You can tell me," I said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Troy, just because you're Adrian's best friend, doesn't mean you get me to tell you my secrets," Penny said, waspishly. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Penny could be pretty intimidating at times, but I had to find out what was wrong with her.

"Penny please, tell me," I said, sticking out my bottom lip and widening my eyes. It was ridiculous but she can't resist it on me. I think it's because I have brown eyes like her, I don't know.

"Uggh! Troy Robert Anderson, I hate you," Penny growled, smacking me in the back of the head. I grinned and rubbed the back of my head tenderly, also smoothing back my black hair that she messed up. She took a deep breath and said, "Instead of telling you, I'll show you."

I tensed up with anticipation as she raised her hands to her sunglasses. She pulled them off slowly and once they were off, anger, fury and hatred boiled within my stomach; for there, around her right eye, was a big blue bruise. It was then that I realized, that Penny's boyfriend, Eric, abuses her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Oh Troy's gonna be _PISSED _in the next chapter! So stay tuned! Rate and review please!**

**~Ellie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Okay I haven't updated this one in awhile. Hopefully I haven't lost mt touch! ;) Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Penny's POV;<p>

Troy's brown eyes flashed dangerously angry when he saw my black eye. I shrank away from him slightly, fearing his dangerous temper that was getting ready to explode from his body… and with his type of powers, it extremely dangerous when he lost control of his temper. But when he saw me shrink away from him, the look in his eyes softened somewhat. Why does he do that when he knows that I'm scared, especially when it comes to being slightly afraid him?

"Penny," he said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Did you tell your parents? Or your older brother?"

I shook my head frantically. "No, I wouldn't dare! He'd hurt me more! He'd-he'd-" At this moment I burst into tears and began to sob as I spoke. "I didn't know what I did to make Eric so angry! He just started yelling at me, and pushing me, calling me names and screaming at me. And when I started crying it made him angrier. He grabbed me by the front of my jacket and screamed at me to shut up. And when I couldn't he-"

I began to sob uncontrollably into my hands, my shoulders shaking so hard. Through my pain, I felt Troy wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. He caressed my long hair with two of his fingers and felt his lips brush against my forehead, trying to calm me down with a small kiss. The shock that was supposed to come with that kiss just didn't. I needed comfort and I think this was his way of comforting me.

"It'll be okay Penny," he murmured, hugging me tightly, still stroking my hair. "You can tell me if he hurts you again. I won't tell anyone unless I have to, I promise. If they ask, I'll just tell them that you were in a karate accident. It should be simple enough for them to believe, because you have them all the time."

I looked at him through my tears with a curious look, completely ignoring his slight on my karate injuries. "Are you sure you could keep that promise?" I asked, sniffling.

He smiled at me and wiped a tear away from my cheek. "I've already promised your cousin Kenny something," he said, softly. "I've kept that one so far, so I think I'll mange. Don't worry, Pen, you're in good hands."

"Literally," I said, smirking. "You do realize that you're still holding right?"

"Wha-? Oh crap!" He quickly withdrew his arms from around me, looking red in the face from embarrassment. I smiled and giggled at his sudden shyness. When I became somber again, I got to thinking. Why was Eric acting this way? Why did he go from totally sweet to viciously angry? He had never hit me before in the beginning of our relationship, and we've been together for a year now.

Then it came to me, one of the signs he showed; during the past two months he had become very possessive of me. He wouldn't to another boy as long he knew them. He would also throw a fit if I said I was going on a family outing instead of going out with him. It was ridiculous but it was a sure fire sign.

I turned to Troy, who was now watching America's Funniest Home Videos with a glazed look on his face. I smiled, reached up, and kissed him on the cheek. He turned and looked at me, very surprised, a red patch growing where I had kissed him. I blushed as well, but, unlike him, I had found enough courage to speak.

"Thank you," I whispered and I snuggled my head against his arm. He then wrapped one arm around me and held me there. We stayed like that until our parents came home, but that was not for another 2 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; There's the end. Please review and tell me what you think should happen in the story!**

**~Ellie~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Here's another chapter. To my friends who read my stories please don't be upset with me for writing this angsty story. T_T**

* * *

><p>Penny's POV;<p>

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, gently dabbing cover-up around my right eye being very careful not to press to hard on the bruised skin. As I did this I thought about how hard it was to hide this bruise from my family, especially my mom and older brother. Since my father shows almost no emotion whatsoever, I really can't tell what he's feeling most of the time, except for when he's yelling at my mom. I have to worry about Devlin finding about it too, because, on his own, his temper is wildly dangerous.

"Penny, honey, it's time for breakfast!" My mother's voice echoed gently throughout the house, with a sound that only a loving mother could send through her voice. I smiled at it's sound and continued to dab on cover-up as I answered back.

"Kay, Mom! Be down there in a second!" As I put on the finishing touches my eye, I thought of Troy and his promise to me. He's been there for a good majority of my life and he knows everything about me, from my fears to my favorite color. I could trust with so many things, but can trust I him with keeping my bruises a secret?

Once I was finished with my make-up, I hurried downstairs to eat my breakfast. As I approached the kitchen, I smelled the delicious smell of waffles and maple syrup. I heard my ten year old brother Devlin laughing joyfully and my eight year old sister Brittany talking excitedly. I smiled to myself at the thought of my family and entered the kitchen.

My mother was serving my seven year old brother Jacob waffles and bacon, while he was talking across the table to Devlin about his show-n-tell project. My one year old sister Jessie was cooing and playing with her spoon, with oatmeal smeared all over her face. My older brother Adrian had his head down on the table, and if I knew him, which I do, he was probably asleep.

"Morning Mama," I said cheerfully, skipping over to my chair in between Arian and Devlin. My pregnant mother smiled at me and walked around the table, smacking Adrian lightly on the back of the head as she did so, just enough to wake him up.

"Ah! No I was framed- I swear!" Adrian shouted as he awoke, sitting up bolt right in his chair, his brown eyes wide and fearful. Devlin, my mother, and I all exchanged a sad look in the mention of his flashback*, but changed our expressions when we saw the younger ones looking at us curiously. As Mom served me eggs and bacon, Adrian took a quick glance at his phone.

"You might want to hurry with your food Penny, because Troy and Aphry are going to be here any minute," he said stuffing his phone back into his pocket. When I gave him a questioning look he added, "They're walking with us to school today."

"Really? I wasn't told about this," I said forking some scrambled egg.

"Duh, because they only told us this morning!" Adrian said, before stuffing a strip of bacon in his mouth. My mother gave him a disapproving look and turned back to me, smiling.

"Troy was really insistent about that dear," she said, smiling kindly. I nearly spit out my egg when she said his name. I thought it had been Aphry who had suggested that we walked together, she did just get out of the same type of relationship that I'm in now, though she doesn't know about what Eric does to me yet, and neither does Adrian, her protector, or the reason why she wants to walk with us in the first place. But Troy has no specific to walk with us up until now. He usually just takes his hoverboard to school, so that he doesn't have to deal with the people on the ground.

"Penny? PEEENNNYY!" Adrian was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. Evidently I was spacing out while he was talking to me. "C'mon they knocked on the door, we gotta go!"

My eyes widened with panic. After wolfing down a few forkfuls' of scrambled egg and bolted out the dining room to grab my backpack and binder and meet my brother at the front door Like I thought, he standing there waiting for me with a big grin on his face. The only reason why he wanted to hurry to our junior high school was to hang out with his friends and see his girlfriend, Vanessa again.

I smiled at him in a way that meant that we could go. But once he opened the front door, I froze with fear. Standing there at front door was my abusive boyfriend, the brunette 14 year old, Eric Covak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Well there you go! Go ahead and flame me, they just make me famous. *Oh and by the way, don't you love it when I leave mysteries in my storiesz! ;D**

**~Ellie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally got this chapter done! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Adrian's POV:<p>

When I saw Penny's boyfriend, Eric, standing backpack-clad on our front porch with a smug smile on his face, I raised my eyebrows. I had never liked this little punk ever since the moment I laid eyes on him and I _hated_ him when he started to date my sister. Seriously, enough went on in my life without worrying about the day when I might have to kick this guy's ass for hurting my little sister. I'm still worried about the abusive jerk the Aphry's still with and I have to with problems that I had with my father.

But there was something about how Penny responded to him being here that made me extremely suspicious. She looked scared at the very sight of him and slowly took a couple back away as though he were a deadly snake. Since nobody else was saying anything, I decided to be the first one to speak.

"Hey, Eric," I said, shifting my backpack weight on my shoulders and and putting a comforting hand on my sister's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders and gave my sister a sly smile. "Oh, I just thought that I should walk Penny to school today," he said smoothly, "She is _my_ girl after all."

My brown eyes narrowed. The tone of his voice sounded weird when he said the word "my", almost as if my sister were a favorite toy of his that he didn't want to share with anyone else. The grip I had on Penny's shoulder tightened a bit and Penny's chocolate eyes looked at me pleadingly, as if to say 'Please don't let me go with him'.

I cleared my throat to signify that I got my sister's message and said, "That's cool of you to do Eric, but Penny and I are walking with Troy and Aphrodite Anderson today."

Eric's deep blue eyes narrowed and he furrowed his brows into a scowl. His eyes flickered over to Penny and she seemed to have noticed because she whimpered and took a step back behind me. I was using every ounce of my strength to ot pin this guy to ground and demand to know what he did to my sister right then and there. But I couldn't do that though: I would get into serious trouble with the higher-raning Plumber officials. I'm still in training to become a official agent of the Plumbers like my dad, mom, and Uncle Ben.

"Alright then," Eric said, folding his arms across his chest, "but I get to walk her home right?"

I swallowed hard and said, "No, our dad said yesterday that he'd pick us up after school." That part was abosolutely true, believe it or not. My father can have some moments of parental affection if he wanted to and, this time, I was grateful for it.

Eric had a dangerous look on his face now and I felt Penny grab my hand and squeeze hard, nearly breaking my fingers. Even though I could tell that he basically wanted to strangle me now, I stood my ground and just simply stared at him, unphased. This little prick was not gonna get the better of me.

Eric eventually dropped his gaze probably when he figured out that it wasn't gonna work on me. "Well alright then," he said, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and turning his back to us, "Guess I'll see you at school then Penny." With that he walked off the front porch, down the front path, onto the side walk, and out of sight.

When he was gone I turned to my sister and gave her a comforting hug. I could feel shaking in my arms and I knew that she was on the verge of tears. Something was up, but I knew that Penny probably wouldn't tell me. But I knew someone she would tell though, and it was only a matter of time before he got here too. But the question remained: will Troy tell me or will he keep Penny's secret?

"Hey Penny! Adrian!" I could recognize that voice anywhere, the feminine voice that I could pick out anywhere. Penny and I both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Aphrodite Anderson. She was waving furiously at us with a gigantic gin on her face and her teal blue eyes shining brightly. Right behind her was my friend Troy, with a very small smile on his face, though they both did a little tired. They should be too, their house was like a mile away from our house.

"Aphry!" Penny screeched and ran down the steps of the front porch to give Aphry a huge hug. I followed her silently, quickly shutting the door behind me. When the girls stopped hugging, Aphry ran over to me and gave me a hug that nearly cracked several of my ribs and I'm pretty sure that Penny was doing the same thing to Troy.

"Aidie-kun, I missed you soooo much!" squealed Aphry, as her hug got tighter around my torso. Damn, this girl is strong!

"But Aphry, we saw each other yesterday when Penny and I came over to your house!" I said, try breathe and also trying to pry Aphry off of me.

"But that too loooong!" Aphry whined, still not letting go of me. I wished that she would though, some of her black and purple hair was getting into my mouth.

"C'mon Aph, let go of him," Troy said, walking over to us. Apparently he had better with getting my sister to let go him him than I was with his sister. When he got to us, he began to try to pull Aphry off of me. After awhile, Aphry finally let go of me with her face in a pout.

"Fine then!" she said turning her back to me and Troy, her ponytail swishing behind her. "Penny and I'll just walk ahead of you guys then. C'mon Penny let's go!"

With that both girls started walking down the street in the direction of Davis High School. Shaking our heads in amusement and disbelief, Troy and I followed. After a few minutes of silence and walking, I finally found my voice and spoke.

"Hey Troy," I said, my eyes on Penny and Aphry who were still ahead of us, "mind if I ask you something bro?"

"Sure man, " he said, adjusting his bacpack straps. "What is it?"

"Is there something wrong with Penny?"

"Yup."

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"Sorry, I promised Penny that I wouldn't unless she wanted me to."

I raised my eyebrows at this statement. Why wouldn't Penny want me to know what's wrong with her?

"I wouldn't press it, if I were you, man," Troy said, as though he were reading my mind. "You know how your sister is. She'll come around sooner or later."

"Yeah, I know," I said with a sigh. She'll come around, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on this so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter's done! Please review!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
